Moon River: AU Blair and Dan
by K822
Summary: In this novel/series I wanted to create a combination of both the tv series and the books, and make it alternate universe so I could have some more poetic license. Please rate on the quality of the story, not the pairing. Updates every 2 weeks.
1. Chapter 1

Blair Chapter 1

Blair stewed in the corner in the large parlor room of her Upper East Side penthouse apartment. The walls were covered in large cupids pointing their arrows at unidentified objects throughout the room. Blair hated it; it was possibly the most disgusting wallpaper she ever saw. It was another one of her mother's gratuitous parties thrown for some petty reason in the excuse to have a party about it. It wasn't just the cupids with the heart arrows that irked her, she had been through crazier themed parties before, but it was the lackadaisical look on her long-time boyfriend's face that really bothered her. Nate was trying to contain how high he was, Blair could tell. Pot almost became part of Nate's personality, so much so, that if Nate decided to go cold turkey one day she might not even know who he was anymore. The smell permeated his being as well. It wasn't pungent or awful, but rather, familiar, and comfortable now to Blair. Blair loved him, she did, but she could help wondering if he would ever love her back. If he loved her as much as he loved grass, well, they probably wouldn't be able to keep their hands off one another…

And that was the other problem. Blair was trying desperately to find new ways for them to be intimate, but sadly the plan was always destroyed by unforeseeable circumstances. Like the one time they were all alone on a ski trip with their cold bodies searching for the warmth of each other, Blair suddenly felt guilty, as if she wanted it more than he did. So, she pushed him off decided to wait. Wait until it was perfect. Until the day that Nate could come up to her and tell her that he needed her, that he longed for her. In her mind, if they could both be able to share their first times together, then Blair would know that he was the one.

Three months later and Blair was itching for Nate to do anything. To say anything that might hint as romance. She felt herself trying to read into any move he did hoping it was a non-verbal declaration of his undying love. One time she was crossing the street as Nate was walking her to school, because she wanted to break in her new shoes. Blair tripped on a crack in the street and Nate was her prince charming and saved her from taking a nasty spill on the concrete. Blair looked up into his eyes, and it was like a scene from a movie. She hoped that this would finally be the moment.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. I just didn't want to fall on your ass in the middle of the street." Nate propped her back up and started trudging off to school again. At least he was considerate?

Time was of the essence! She couldn't be waiting forever! Maybe this was the moment? Nothing is wrong with being spontaneous, right? Maybe she could take in one the many empty rooms during this crowded party; no one would know…Blair smiled at her plan. She felt so naughty. She headed straight over to Nate to tell him that their rest of their lives started right now, and just like a movie Nate would whisper into her ear, "I love you." Blair gushed on the inside and headed for Nate.

Isabel and Kati who were seated right next Nate stood up and stopped Blair in her romantic movie making steps.

"Blair you won't guess who Gossip Girl saw at Grand Central station this morning!"

Blair rolled her eyes. Whoever it is, it certainly doesn't matter, especially now, especially when Blair was just about to make Nate fall in love with her! Whoever it was didn't make a difference.

Isabel and Kati brimming with excitement busted out, "She saw Serena Van der Woodsen. She just got off a train at Grand Central Station." They squealed and started text messaging everyone they knew.

Blair felt a train from Grand Central had just hit her. She thought the day would never come when Serena would come home from boarding school. It was as if she disappeared like a ghost, to go off to a far away boarding school. They were laughing in the cafeteria like they always did and the next day she was gone. But she wasn't that unreasonable as to think she wasn't maybe sick or something. So, she called her cell phone during lunch the next day. No answer. In fact, Serena never picked up her phone. For a year. Eventually Blair called her apartment, but it seemed their number had changed. Blair never knew why Serena had left. And hearing that she was home now was a little too surreal. And she didn't even call Blair to tell her personally that she was coming home or to apologize for not speaking to her in a year. Not speaking to her after a year of silence from of best friend. She didn't know how she was supposed to react. Her entire life was regulated around the status quo, so what was the appropriate response here? Blair tried to form words, but Nate filled her silence, "Did you hear?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Pretty crazy huh?"

"Definitely."

Blair was lost in thought and didn't notice the blanket of white noise from the rings and buzzes of the phones belonging to the younger guests at the social party. Serena's return was the biggest juiciest story of the month. There were thousands of rumors being created at that very second as she opened the door to Blair's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena Chapter 2

Serena stared up at the large woodcarvings of the door to Blair's apartment. She had opened it numerous times before, but this time she didn't know what to expect when she opened; before she always knew that Blair would be waiting at the door for her, so Serena could save her from another one Eleanor's stuffy parties. They would sneak bottles of vodka and gin up to Blair's room and get drunk while watching Blair's favorite movie, Breakfast At Tiffany's. But it was different now. She wondered if they had changed. She wondered if they still wanted to be her friend, she wondered if Nate told Blair yet. I guessed she had to find out. The first step was to open the door.

The door felt heavy as she pushed it open. When Serena finally got inside the parlor she felt at home again. It had been so long, but she could still remember Blair's apartment so vividly. The large banister windows with crimson drapes, the marble staircase, and the oriental carpets; it was a strange mismatch of class, which was the description always used when describing Blair's mother.

"Serena?!" exclaimed an older woman from across the room, "Darling, my goodness it's been ages!" It was Blair's mother, Eleanor Waldorf, coming at Serena in her vintage black Dior dress and fire engine red nails and shoes. "Well, my! This is quite a surprise! Your mother and I were just talking about you."

Eleanor was accompanied by Serena's mother, Lillian Van der Woodsen, she was tall, cool, and blonde very similar to Serena.

"Yes, I was just telling Eleanor that you will be joining Blair and Nathaniel again at Constance." She said coolly.

Eleanor cut in. "And I was so surprised too, dear. You left so suddenly. But its good thing you made it back before the school year started."

"Yes, well, Serena missed orientation for her second year over at boarding school, and Constance was kind enough to let Serena back in which explains Serena's abrupt reappearance," explained Mrs. Van der Woodsen.

Serena eyed her beautiful, sandy haired, boy Nate in the corner watching her. "Excuse me," she said politely.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate Chapter 3

Nate saw Serena smile and wave over to him. She was the same as he remembered her. Long flowing blonde hair, tall, elegant, friendly, and yet so unattainable at the same time. He felt dirty watching her from afar as she talked to Blair's mom. Nate had this horrible feeling that she would go off boarding school and she would forget all about him. All those fears washed away when he saw Serena smiling and waving at him. He was the only guy in the room, as far as Nate was concerned. This world was just him and Serena; and no one could take away that moment for him. As she walked toward him and felt himself backing away a little, as if he was scared what she would do next. But that was the great thing about Serena, she was unpredictable.

Serena grabbed Nate's hand and geld it loosely within hers, swinging it back and forth. "Remember Buck Naked?" she asked, laughing softly.

Nate chuckled, still embarrassed, at the ridiculous alter ego he made up at an eighth grade party. After six beers, Serena and Blair drew a smiley face on Nate's stomach. For some reason the face brought out the devil in Nate and they started a drinking game. Everyone got out their Latin textbooks and began to pronounce words from the book. If you messed up you had to kiss Buck. Buck got a lot of action that night.

He was laughing remembering all this. He couldn't help to stop his heart sing with happiness that not only did Serena remember him, but she also remembered something as obscure as Buck Naked. He wanted to let himself go and bask in the glow of Serena. He felt a sense of adventure and excitement when she smiled at him with her perfectly straight teeth. It had slightly compared to the time when he was on his father's boat in the Caribbean having his hair blow in the wind scraping the nape of his tan neck with the sea before his eyes. As if it was endless amount of possibilities and nothing needed to be too planned or slaved over. It was just easy and free. He had felt the same way when…

Nate was dumbstruck, he had been taken aback by her return, he could believe that he didn't even remember the time they…Serena's smile turned into a worried frown. She could see the change in Nate's disposition towards her. She was even beautiful when she frowned. He was still is disbelief about that night. It was so passionate, reckless, it happened in such a flash that Nate remembered waking up and she was gone, gone to boarding school and he never saw again until now. He couldn't even bring himself to say it, but if Serena was frowning then maybe she knew. She could confirm that his wildest dreams were correct. That they lost their virginity together in a beautiful summer home Nate's father owned.

"And, um, do you also remember the Red Sea?" Serena asked half smiling.

"The Red Sea," Nate repeated.

There it was, his confirmation they did share the most amazing moment of their lives together. Serena had visited Nate's parent's summer home in the Hamptons. It was August and the weather was excruciatingly hot. Serena and Nate sat outside in the garden drinking and talking. Serena drunkenly, but yet, still holding her same poise, started swimming in the fountain. Nate noticed how her white sundress got wet and the realized that they were alone. It was perfect. Serena smiled and called him over. Nate stumbled over to her and kissed her wet lips. He had long wanted to touch the forbidden lips of his girlfriend's best friend; the one whom he could never have, but wanted nevertheless. It was everything he could have wished for, but he never thought that it would lead to them heading to Nate's bedroom and the removal of the rest of their clothes. And the rest was history.

Afterwards, Serena clicked on the TV, it was on the History Channel. It was a documentary about Moses and the Red Sea. Serena thought this was hysterical, shouting, "You parted by Red Sea!"

Nate busted out laughing, "and now I will you here as a sacrifice to the Holy Land!"

They wrestled underneath the Egyptian cotton sheets unable to contain their wide grinning faces. They cuddled, and eventually fell asleep in the bed. Nate was still in such disbelief that his head was less clouded when he woke up the next morning that he thought that it could have been a dream. He only saw a flash of Serena the next day at school during the afternoon period, but by the next day she was gone. Gone for an entire year.

Nate quietly threw himself into a deep depression. He felt security with Blair, and also an obligation. He knew that his parents were counting on him to marry well. It's not as if they didn't have money, but to marry anyone who was unclean or an unsuitable housewife was unacceptable.

But most importantly, he knew how much Blair loved him. He couldn't help, but stay within the relationship for the sake of how much he cared for her. Blair had based her life around him. In Blair's mind they'd go to Yale together, get married, have children, live happily ever after. Did anyone ask what Nate wanted? No, they didn't. But Nate knew that he couldn't do that to Blair, even if it was a lie. He wanted her to be happy, because she deserved to be happy. And if he made her happy then he was going to be there for the sake of his friendship with her.

Blair wanting to lose her virginity to him complicated things. They had been a couple since forever, but of course, Nate didn't think she would ever take the next step in their relationship. He was willing to do it a couple of times, but Blair always stopped them. Nate now thought of it as a sign. He couldn't have Blair give her virginity to him without her knowing. Without her knowing what happened and his feelings for Serena.

"Blair doesn't know does she?" Serena asked.

Nate shook his head.

Serena sighed, "Thank god…Are you guys okay?"

Nate swallowed hard, "Um, yeah." He wanted to say something, anything to make Serena come back to him, but it seemed like she made up her mind. Whatever they had was over. Nate hoped to change her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Blair Chapter 4

Blair Chapter 4

Blair stood from afar, watching Nate and Serena talk. She had finally felt secure again. Serena gone and she could finally have Nate to herself. Blair knew that Nate had feelings for her when they were freshmen, but then again who didn't fall in love with Serena van der Woodsen? She was tall, cool, blonde, approachable, and yet, utterly out of your league. Blair stood there feeling helpless. The control of her life was falling from her meticulously manicured fingernails. The truth was she envied Serena. But she would never admit to it, she was too proud.

Even though Blair was deeply hurt by Serena's departure, her life seemed to go her way. Nate drew closer to her and she became the It girl at her school. She had always been under Serena's shadow. Even though she was alone she had all of Constance within the palm of her hand. She couldn't move without being blogged about on gossip girl. She was life, the noise, and soul of her school. But now, now that Serena was back she saw her boyfriend fall under her spell. And she knew that everyone else would too. But why should they? She left them. Serena left her.

She couldn't forgive, until Serena actually felt sorry. Actually felt terrible for writing one lousy postcard to her best friend. It wasn't fair, but then again nothing about Serena was fair. She was always better. Always the superior. It made Blair red with anger just thinking about it. And now, now she was talking to Nate as if nothing had happened. As if she hadn't fallen off the face of the Earth.

Blair stepped forward. She wanted an apology. She wanted an answer. She wanted everything back she had lost, but maintain what she had. But something had to be lost. And Blair knew that her life without Serena, which was lonely and yet blissful was crashing to a halt. She was scared and frightened. She took an another step and gossip girl was blogging again if for only about Blair one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck Chapter 5

Chuck Bass sat on the loveseat in the living room between Kati Frakas and Isabel Coates. Both were vainly chatting about the blonde ex-it girl talking to her ex best friend, and also her ex-lover (which he kept to himself). If he let that one go then he'd destroy his friendship with Nate, his best friend.

Chuck Bartholomew Bass was born into the New York elite and quite enjoyed all the joys money gave him. Women, cars, real-estate, clothing (his own personal monogrammed ascots to proudly display the Bass name), and entrance into any club, college, or party he desired. Chuck's second love to money was his friendships with Nate Archibald and Blair Waldorf.

Chuck and Nate had been pre-disposed to be friends in the womb. Very similar to the way Nate and Blair had been predestined to be married. As a result, the three became a unique group of friends; all bind by the wishes of their parents, but it wasn't a burden, more like just something in common. As much as Chuck loved causing this own personal blend of misery, deep in his heart he wanted the friends to stay in tact. They were, really, his only true friends. So, when Nate confessed to Chuck about his indiscretion with Serena, Chuck vowed to keep it a secret. Not just for Nate, but for his own sake as well. If Nate and Blair's relationship became no more Chuck would be truly alone; his only accomplice in his mischievous doings. Serena needed to be out of the picture.

However, Chuck always loved a good cat fight. And Blair certainly had enough fight in her with the look in her eyes. "Excellent," he thought, "Front row seats."


	6. Chapter 6

Dan Chapter 6

Dan was in Central Park letting the cool autumn wind whip at his face. He was trying to write a poem about change with a metaphor to autumn, but scratched it because it was too cliché. Staring out into the only sanctuary in a concrete world of consumerism he received a call from his sister Jenny Humphrey.

Jenny was kind and very close to being Dan's best friend. Which Dan always thought was quite a reflection about how many friends he had at St. Jude's- the private school his father, Rufus had begged him to go to because of the "horrible" school district in Brooklyn. Anything would have been better than St. Jude's Dan thought. His peers were morally bankrupt according to Dan. They knew nothing of struggle, hardship, and had their heads so far up their asses they had no understanding of human compassion. Well, not all of them did.

For the past three years Dan had been longing for the one girl totally out of his league, Serena Van der Woodsen. He had met her at a party three years ago. He remembered it distinctly- the way everyone treated him like dirt, especially Blair Waldorf, the queen of all things evil and the striking kindness of Serena.

"Hello? Earth to Dan?" said the impatient Jenny, "Where'd you go?"

"In my thoughts, per usual." said Dan.

"Well, listen, because I think I might have the some news you'll be dieing to hear!"

"Alright, what is it? Did Blair finally allow you into her group of little drones?"

Jenny had been for month trying desperately to get into Blair's clique over at Constance. He couldn't bear to see his sister turn out like them. But he just figured that she'd learn what kind of people they were first hand.

Jenny continued, "Well, someone you have obsessed over, forever, finally came back from boarding school."

Dan almost dropped the phone, "Serena?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Jenny, I have to go…"

"What?! Why aren't you more excited then this? You were, like, devastated when she left before."

"I just can't talk right now. Bye."

Dan hung up the phone. He didn't want to drop his busted cell phone into his notebook in shock. He needed to process what Jenny was saying. Serena was back? For good? It was too good to be true. His thoughts floated back to that party three years ago…

Three Years Ago

* * *

It's immensely strange now, but Dan and Nate used to friendly. Friendly- not friends. But Dan was over joyed when his new potential friend asked him to come to a party. Dan didn't have very many friends at St, Jude's and he wasn't going to pass up the chance at making friends with anyone, regardless of their free passes in life.

The address was quite intimidating, 5th avenue, it was apparently a party hosted by this girl named Blair Waldorf. She must have been a big name if her family could afford this place. But he really wouldn't have known St. Jude's was a boy's school, she probably went to Constance. He couldn't help but laugh as he stood outside of the doors of the building. What was he doing here? Wasn't he the one who vowed he would never turn into one of those vacuous soulless people? Well, it was too late now. If he stayed any longer he'd look like a creeper, so Dan took a big breath and opened the door.

Dan had to laugh at the music in the elevator. It was Beethoven's 5th symphony.

"Am I going to meet my doom?" he mused. It certainly felt like it was, what he was doing was so out of his character. Perhaps it was fate. Maybe there was something he needed from the party. Acknowledgement that he really didn't belong, proof he'd never make friends…

When the elevator door opened the door to the apartment was wide open. Dan was over-whelmed by what he saw.

He thought he would see a crazy party, filled with excess and money. Diamond filled champagne glasses and women dancing naked on table tops. It was that, but toned down. True in essentials, but not in facts.

The diamond champagne glasses were there, but everyone was fully dressed; in fact they were all dressed to the nine's. Dan felt immediately out of place with his thrift store jeans (torn of course) and his stained t-shirt (from frequent use).

A million eyes began silently judging. Dan had gotten used to that feeling at school. He didn't belong. One of these things is not like the other. He didn't care what they thought of him, but just wished that he wasn't the center of attention. "Just not tonight," he thought, "I want to belong, I want to be noticed for good things, just this once."

After a few moments everyone just started to ignore him. He liked it better, but nothing had changed. He was still the same useless human being to them. He finally got out of his comfort zone, and got rejected. Why did he think this was a good idea? He couldn't wait to find Nate and give him some excuse as to why he couldn't stay. Cold? Stomach flu? Plague? He was never good at lying.

A hand tapped his shoulder. It was Nate. He wore a smile, the only one he had got tonight so far.

"Hey man. Heard you came."

"Yeah…uh, listen Nate, I –

And that's when he saw her. She looked angelic, vulnerable, and she seemed so content. Her brown hair bounced as she walked. Her cool ice blue eyes, Dan felt, could have pierced his soul. She was fragile, petite, but so dangerous. Her lips were perfect. So symmetrical. Everything was perfect about her. He could see why some writers wanted to do paintings as well, because sometimes words couldn't describe beauty perfectly. The girl was a dream, until she opened her mouth.

"Oh Nate I'm so glad you found him, the appetizers are in the kitchen and there should be more champagne –

Nate stepped in, "Blair, he isn't here to cater…I invited him."

"Oh" said Blair, as she forced a smile, "As Much as I love you bringing your drug dealers here Nate, I told you I wanted the party to be classy."

Nate laughed, "No, he's a friend from St. Jude's."

"_You_ go to St. Jude's?" said Blair, puzzled.

"…yeah" said Dan.

"Oh" said Blair, and forced another smile.

Dan's heart could have broken into a million pieces. This perfect woman was just like them. He took a look around…what did Nate call her? Blair? Blair Waldorf…the one hosting this party. Her apartment, no penthouse was so flashy. The entrance and staircase were covered in marble. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Dan felt extremely overwhelmed. He was attracted to one of them; one of those tyrants over other girls that Dan never understood. He was disgusted with himself.

"Look, Nate. I have to go –

Just then a tall blonde girl collapsed onto Nate. She giggled and looked at Dan, "You're cute," she slurred, "Don't you think so, Blair?"

"Serena, you're drunk," said Blair, "Nate, can you make sure she doesn't hit on anything?"

Nate laughed, "Sure thing. You play hostess."

Blair smiled and walked away in shoes that clacked on the marble.

Nate pulled Serena to her balance, "Oh, hey Dan I'm sorry man, but could you take her to get some air? I see Chuck; he's got the party favors if you get what I mean. Thanks man."

Serena slumped into Dan's shoulders and whispered in his ear, "That means he wants to get high."

"Umm…well let's go to the balcony okay? …Serena? That's your name, right?"

"Mmmhmm" cooed Serena.

Dan couldn't believe he still hadn't left yet. He wanted to go home, pretend that he never went to this stupid party. He was sure he hadn't made better friends with anyone. He felt rejected, lonely, and disappointed. That Blair girl was nothing, but a horrible human being. And he hated himself for being so blinded by her beauty. She really looked like Audrey Hepburn. But it was all a façade, because deep down he was sure that there was nothing. He just wanted to leave and save his dignity. He was crawling out of his skin.

He looked around and the blonde girl was gone. Where was she? How could he have lost her?

And he looked through the glass windows and there she was…

She was dancing on the bar. Her hands and legs were gracefully exuding her sensuality/ her hips swiveled back and forth. Her golden hair glistened in the soft crystal light of the chandelier. It was as if the glass of the windowed doors created a painting. An illusion of light.

Everyone was just as entranced as Dan was. She turned heads.

Out of sight was Blair steaming, and forcing Nate to take her down.

When the song was done there clapping and the girl bowed, but started to fall. Dan rushed in to catch her which he did successfully. He princess carried her over to one of the sofas. She smiled brilliantly and he couldn't help smiling himself.

She laughed, "You should smile more, your eyes light up when you do that"

Dan blushed.

"You see that guy over there," Serena had pointed to Nate, "I really like him. But you know what's funny." She continued, "Blair-y I think has a crush-y on yoou. She always is mean to people she likes. Isn't that funny?"

Blair emerged from the other room, "Serena, let's sober up okay? Come on."

"No," Serena said, "I want to stay with…"

"Dan," he choked.

"Dan," Serena said, "It's cute."

Dan blushed.

Blair was not pleased, "I'm sure Dan has a hideous shirt convention to go to, come on."

Serena laughed, and as Blair dragged her away Serena turned back and mouthed, "I told you."

Dan stood there speechless. He was dazed. Serena was so kind and yet truthful at the same time. You couldn't help not falling in love with her. And with Blair he decided to pretend he never admired her in the first place. He wouldn't have hated Blair so much if she hadn't assaulted his pride.

* * *

Dan tucked his notebook back into his backpack and walked over to the subway station to catch the 6:30 train home. Tomorrow was Sunday- technically his Mom's day. Since Dan's parents were divorced it was worked out that Dan's mother would get them every Sunday. Dan had gotten sick of visiting her. Dan knew that his father was still pining for his mother; perhaps it was the constant questioning and nervous ticks whenever her name was mentioned. The Humphrey men were never subtle about their feelings to the women they loved.

Maybe he could skip it. He hoped he could. He could fake sick…but he was a horrible liar.

When the subway stopped to let in new passengers Dan's heart stopped, Serena was walking in threw the doors. What was Serena doing in the subway? Wasn't she supposed to be out somewhere more glamorous than the subway? She looked distraught. Heart racing, he hoped that he could get up the nerves to speak to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Blair Chapter 7

There she was, faced with the ghost from her not so distant past. As she was about to take a step toward the unknown, a hand stopped her. It was Chuck.

"What Chuck," said Blair shortly.

"What are you going to do?" said Chuck.

"What do you think? I'm here to except defeat. Serena is back. She's here to take everything I'd ever want. My status, popularity," she laughed, "She might even steal Nate from me, you know her powers over men."

Chuck was silent.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Well, what do you suppose I do?" said Blair challenging him.

"From a friend to a friend?"

"Of course," said Blair.

"Get even."

"I'm intrigued," said Blair leaning forward.

"Gossip Girl is running wild with rumors about Serena, why not help support those rumors? Talk to Serena all friendly like and feed into the rumors- there are eyes all over the place to catch it. And you'll still get to be the queen bee, while punishing Serena for what she did. You just can't forgive her so fast can you?"

"No," said Blair, reluctantly.

"That's what I love about you, Blair, you know how to keep a grudge," he said, and smiled his cheshire grin.

Blair took a deep breath and stepped out from the other room to go into the lion's den. Eyes there were once on Serena were now on both of them, as if they were waiting for a fight. Well I'm not giving it to them thought Blair. Blair knew the plan would work and their eyes will still be hers' to control when she walked into the room.

Serena and Blair locked eyes and Blair saw that Serena looked scared. Blair wanted to forgive her, but she couldn't. Serena didn't deserve it.

"Serena!" cried Blair, "I've missed you so much! Welcome back!"

"Oh, hey, Blair. Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming back."

You should be, she thought.

"Oh, it's no problem," she said sweetly, "we have so much to catch up on, come on, let's go to the sofa in the study."

"Oh, sure, great!" said Serena excitedly.

Yeah, sure, great, thought Blair.

Blair opened the door to the study, let Serena in, and made sure the door was ajar.

"Oh I have to tell you about Manuel and Ethan, B. They were so hot. I swear all boarding school boys are," said Serena, smiling.

How dare you pretend like nothing is wrong, thought Blair, fuming.

"How many of them did you sleep with?" replied Blair.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come on, S. We all know that you're certainly one to socialize. And you never discriminate."

Serena laughed, "Then I guess you'd be right!"

Blair stood silent and saw Chuck from the door. He motioned his hands as if to say "Go on…"

"Well, you see, I've heard a lot of things S, and I just don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Blair! What are you talking about?!"

"Well you've been with so many men I just think you should stop it might hurt you're reputation. And are you sure that you're not pregnant? Because you look like you've gained a couple pounds…"

"Of course not! B, I'm your best friend, why would you say something like that?"

Chuck emerged from the door carrying his cell phone, "Because I'm her real best friend."

"B, what the hell is going on?" exclaimed Serena.

"You don't talk to Blair anymore. And to make sure of that this is going on gossip girl right now," said Chuck.

"No one would believe that!" shouted Serena.

"Oh really? Well if Blair thinks it's true who else is going to defend you?"

"B! You can't be serious! Okay, I know what I did was wrong, but please let me explain why I left."

Chuck grabbed her by the arm and threw her out of the room.

Blair heard the crash of Serena and the wall. Chuck walked back inside and got close to Blair, "You did a great job. Nate and I are the only ones you'll ever need." He walked to the door and slipped back out the party. Blair knew it's what she wanted, but tears started to fall from her face.

She didn't understand them. Serena had been gone for so long, and she had already cried so much, but why again? Perhaps they were tears of guilt.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena Chapter 8

Serena felt her body make a thud against the wall, tears were streaming down her face. She had to get out, go somewhere. She picked herself up and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but it didn't really matter. She ran down the steps to the subway, no one she knew would dare go into the subway. She stopped and leaned her body against the wall. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She lifted the arm of her shirt to reveal the fresh bruise left by Chuck when he threw her out of the room. Quite the welcome.

Serena began to cry a new set of tears remembering how much she wished things would just go back to normal. She had hoped that if she tried to play it off like nothing happened then maybe Blair would forgive her. Serena couldn't believe that Blair, of all people, would do that to her. What had she done to her? Serena's heart skipped a beat, maybe she knew about her and Nate. No, it couldn't have been, Nate and Blair seemed fine.

Serena couldn't steal Nate away from Blair. Serena knew she wasn't a one man, one woman type of girl, Nate and Blair were those people. It wouldn't be fair to Blair, she was obsessed with him. Back then and still probably now.

However, Serena had always felt a pull towards him. Maybe because they were both casual and enjoyed adventure, but she couldn't break Blair's heart. Ignorance is bliss. The less Blair knew about it, the better. Who she really had the problem with was Chuck Bass. He was so slimy and manipulative. How dare she touch her! As she stood there leaning and fuming, her cell phone rang. It was Nate's number. Serena didn't know if she wanted to pick it up or not. She didn't want to give into temptation again, but a phone call is just a phone call, so she clicked the call button.

"Hello?" she said, as her voice cracked from all the crying.

"Serena? Hey, it's Nate. What the hell is going on? You just ran out of here like something scared you away."

Serena choked back the tears, "It was nothing…look Nate, I don't think we see each other anymore."

"What?! Why?"

"Because of Blair—"

Serena was cut off by Nate, "Serena, it broke my heart when I couldn't see you for a year. We spent an amazing night together and you just vanish. Blair doesn't mean anything to me anymore, you know that. You've known that for a while. I want to be with you."

Serena had never heard Nate so open and vulnerable with himself or anyone. Serena knew that Blair would be over the moon if Nate had told her that. But Serena couldn't lie to herself, she had loved Nate ever since middle school. But Blair and Nate had always been the ones fated to be together. Tears welled up in Serena's eyes. She wanted to be with Nate with every bone in her body, but she couldn't do that to Blair. She got drunk and slipped up once; she wouldn't allow herself to do that again. But still, the thought of being able to touch him without feeling guilty was her greatest wish. The tears kept coming, because she knew what she had to say…

"Nate, I didn't come back for you. You need to tell Blair these things, she truly loves you."

"Don't you love me?" said Nate.

Serena felt like someone punched her in the stomach. Her tears were falling even harder, she had to say…

"No, I don't…We need to move on with our lives. Be with Blair, I'll be fine. I might bump into someone on the subway for all I know. We'll be happy, just not with each other."

There was silence and the phone line went dead.

Serena closed her phone and wiped her tears. She picked herself up and headed for the subway. She needed to think, to cry, and most of all, to escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Dan Chapter 9

Dan's heart skipped a beat as he saw the girl of his dreams enter the train. Usually people's hearts stop when a moment gets too perfect, but his heart raced. Like a racing heart when you see your crush walking down the hall. He gulped.

Just then he got a text message on his phone from his sister Jenny.

"hey dan, guess what your favorite girl has been up to?"

And she sent a link within the text. Dan clicked on the internet in his busted phone wondering if it still worked. It had worked and opened up a page on . Dan read the article and then watched the video. Dan frowned, he didn't believe it. He looked over at Serena, she didn't look pregnant at all. And then he looked more closely. Her eyes were red and puffy. He shook in his boots, should he ask her if she was okay? He thought that it wouldn't be too weird, but, it's only the polite thing to do, right?

The train stopped again to let passengers come in and out. Serena started for the door. Dan felt as if he were on a crossroads. Follow Serena or be a wuss. Dan was comfortable with being a wuss. But this was his chance. He felt his body move involuntarily. He was following Serena out of door of the subway. But he was following too closely and stepped on the back of her sandal. Dan could have almost died; Serena took a large spill on the ground and the contents of her purse went flying. Dan's face reddened like a cherry tomato and bent down to help her pick everything up. She gathered her things in a hurry and headed up the stairs. In Dan's hands was Serena's cell phone. He called after her, but she didn't hear him.

His body moved involuntarily again as he followed after her. The train had dropped off right in the middle of times square. The lights were more vibrant as the sun was setting. Serena was easy to pick out amongst the crowd because she was so tall and her long glossy blonde hair helped too. Dan's head told him it was crazy, but he kept following.

After two blocks she turned into a hotel. He waited a little before going in so she wouldn't spot him. As he pushed open the door Serena was right in the middle of the lobby talking to another tall blonde woman, he assumed it was her mother because of the striking similarities. He hiding behind a fountain and tried to listen in to their conversation…

"Why did you leave the party so suddenly, darling? I was worried about you," said Serena's mother.

"I was meeting someone, " responded Sernea

"Who?" said Serena's mother, as she arched her eyebrow.

Suddenly Dan felt a push behind his back. The security guard towered over him.

"Excuse me," he said with a deep intimidating voice, "Unless you have business here with one of our guests I suggest that you leave."

Serena and her mother looked over. Serena eyed Dan and spotted her cell phone in his hand.

"Is that my cell phone?" she shouted.

"Uhhh," Dan could barely speak.

"I must have lost it on the subway!" Serena stepped forward to Dan, "Were you trying to return it to me?"

Dan shook his head yes.

"Oh, thank you!"

Serena looked back at her mother and an idea seemed to be forming inside her brain.

"I must have been such a klutz leaving it in the park where we met his afternoon," she loud enough for her mother to hear. She winked at Dan, and Dan played along.

"Yes, here I am to give it to you," replied Dan almost robotically.

Serena laughed and touched his shoulder. Dan oozed on the inside.

She nodded at the security guard, "Sorry he gave you any problems."

Serena's mother walked toward them, "And who is this Serena?"

"Mom, this is…" Serena looked to Dan to finish the sentence.

"Daniel Humphrey, pleasure to meet you," said Dan shaking.

"Humphrey? That's your last name?"

Dan shook his head yes.

"Well, I was about to tell my daughter Serena that she needed to find a date for the Sunday Brunch the Bass family is hosting tomorrow. But since, you two are such good friends I doubt this will be a problem."

"Uh, sure," said Dan, shaking and almost now out of breath.

"Perfect, I'll be upstairs. Daniel, you should get a napkin your collar is damp," said Serena's mother as the elevator doors closed.

Dan looked down at his shirt, he had clearly sweated through most of his shirt. Gross.

Serena laughed, "I'm so sorry! My mom is super crazy."

Dan just smiled.

"Have I met you somewhere before?"

Dan's heart skipped a beat, could she have remembered the party? She was so drunk Dan thought maybe she wouldn't have recalled.

"Oh, now I remember you, you were the guy Blair totally insulted," she laughed, "But I knew she liked you."

Dan's face went red.

"So, do you want to go to this Brunch thing? It's free food! Who doesn't love free food?" she said egging him on.

"Are you sure you want to go with me? I mean you don't even know me, " said Dan.

"You can't be worse than the guys I already know," smirked Serena as she wrote down her number on Dan's hand with a pen from the front desk, "let's meet here and then we can take a cab ride over to the hotel."

Dan shook his head yes.

Serena smiled again, and kissed him on the cheek. Dan's heart was racing so fast it could explode.

As he exited the hotel he tried to think of words to describe what had just happened to him, but he was speechless.

* * *

Jenny was shocked, "So let me get this straight, you're going to the Sunday Brunch the Bass family plans every year, and you're going there as Serena van der Woodsen's date."

Dan smiled, "She couldn't resist the ol' Humphrey charm."

Jenny laughed, "No, that gene was only passed to me, I doubt you even got any words in. Whenever we mention her you just clam up all of a sudden."

Dan frowned, it was true, Serena always left Dan speechless. He always thought he would say the wrong thing around her.

"Maybe it's just me," said Jenny, "But don't the best relationships include, you know, conversation."

Dan rolled his eyes, "And you would know this because..?"

"Despite my age brother I am quite mature for my age," said Jenny with her nose in the air.

"Yeah, that explains all the Care Bear paraphernalia," smirked Dan.

Jenny stuck out her tongue and went back to her computer.

"Turns out a lot of people believe these rumors about Serena," frowned Jenny.

"I know they're not true," said Dan.

"Are you sure? In the video Blair Waldorf certainly seems like she knows the truth, and she's Serena's best friend."

Dan looked at her sister appalled, "Serena and that girl are friends?"

"Yeah…why?" said Jenny as she gave a quizzical look to Dan.

Dan's blood boiled, "I'm sure she's just jealous of Serena, and plus, she keeps looking at the camera. She knows they're being recorded. She's so spiteful. Her beauty is a complete waste."

"Woah, Dan, take a chill pill. Did she kill your first born child or something?" said Jenny.

Dan's thoughts flashed back to the party.

"And wait, you think Blair is beautiful? I thought you think girls like Blair are, what do you call them? 'Soulless vacuous people'?" smirked Jenny.

Dan frowned, "It's not what I meant."

But was it? Dan was confused, he knew that Blair was pure evil in his head, but his heart couldn't get past that fact that she looked like she was hiding something. As if something much more complex and heart breaking hid beneath the surface.

"Well, what do you think I should wear to this shin-dig?" said Dan, changing the subject.

"First off don't call it a 'shin-dig'; second of all, we might need to go shopping, "said Jenny.


	10. Chapter 10

Blair

Blair stood in front of her mirror eyeing her appearance. She tried that best that she could with what she had. She couldn't just throw an outfit together and walk out the door like Serena. Blair thought she wasn't a natural beauty, but she knew that if she worked hard enough to maintain her beauty, she would be one. She jumped on the scales one more time, the little red marker rose and stopped at 125. For Blair's small 5'5" frame she figured she was underweight, but she had to look skinny to pull her whole look off. The morning's bathroom purge was enough to where she thought she could squeeze in a least a couple pieces of fruit. Blair cringed to think of the time when she was in middle school. Braces, acne, and eyeglasses are not spared on the rich, just because they are rich. Everyone goes through the same awkward times in middle school. But Serena never did. Blair hated how Serena never had to deal with any of it, and she was quite popular. Instead Blair tried desperately to improve her looks, study, and do all the things she could to be Queen and eventually get into Yale. Yes, Blair was interested in other things, things she couldn't allow herself to do or like because they didn't fit into the plan.

Inside of Blair's closet was an old camera. It used to be her father's. He gave it to her before he left. When Serena had left and her father left her mother for another man, and then her mother got pregnant by another man who was incredibly disgusting- was time where Blair needed escape. She took millions of photographs. They were parks, and buildings at first, but then she started photographing all the things in her life she knew were a privilege. Her chandeliers, walk-in closets, Barney's, Dior, Bergdorf's, things that she knew where her life. She didn't know what the photographs meant. Maybe they meant emptiness. Emptiness that she tried not to feel by keeping herself busy and just focusing on the plan…

The plan to be Queen of high society, go to Yale, marry Nate, and then have two very successful sons- one a Senator or future President, and the other a lawyer. She tried to suppress any other distraction. Which was why she never went down the path of Serena; Serena needed escape, but in a different way. An out of control, partying way. Blair knew that Nate and Serena would be high together all the time. Sometimes she would go with them, just to make sure they didn't smoke weed and completely ruin their futures. Blair had to be a good girl. For everyone, not just herself.

Blair shook her head. Sometimes she got too much into her head. When she did, that's when the emptiness was most present. She was supposed to marry someone who didn't show any type of affection, supposed to be best friends with someone that she was always jealous of, and then somehow find happiness through all of that. It was all too overwhelming. Wiping away a single tear with her left hand, she took a deep breath, and wore her confident smile. "Fake it 'till you make it" she repeated to herself. The driver pulled in front of her building as Blair inside the limo ready for the Bass Brunch.


	11. Chapter 11

Note to my readers: (all 13 of you, haha) This is kind of a little pet project of mine. I'm a theatre-acting student, and eventually getting my minor in creative writing. I would love to be a writer of sorts, and I'm really inspired by Blair and Dan. Mostly because they're the most underrated and unexplored couple of the series. I find this whole website to be so confusing, but if you like really do like my story I'll for sure update. Sorry for slacking I had just started college, haha. Amazing Dair-ness won't start off right away, this couple I think, has a slow build. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Dan

Dan's hands were sweating profusely. He wasn't used to this. He had only been on a few dates here and there with his old friend, Vanessa back in freshman year. "Wait," Dan thought, "is this a date?"

He stood there squirming in his new clothes that Jenny had picked out for him: a new white button down shirt, black dress pants and a new black cardigan. Jenny had tried to force Dan into a blazer, but he had refused to comply. She figured she had won the battle with his tattered jeans, so she figured not to push him too far.

The thought still remained: was it a date? Not only that, but he was going out with the girl of his dreams! As if that wasn't enough pressure, he was going to a brunch at this crazy extravagant hotel where he'd probably have to meet all those same people again. He cringed at meeting that Waldorf girl again. Had she really taken an interest in him as Serena had said? He shook his head, he barely had a chance with Serena, and now he was thinking about this Waldorf girl? Then he had come to the conclusion to just stop thinking and over-analyzing everything. But that was proving to be a challenge…

Just then Dan heard Serena's voice. "Danny? Oh! There you are!"

Dan coughed before he spoke, "Umm, it's actually Dan."

Serena held up her hand and ushered a taxi, and they both got in.

She tilted her head and then nodded, "Oh…right! I remember you! You were at Blair's party that one year right?"

Dan's eyes opened wide, "Yeah I was, how do you remember that?"

Serena smiled and her cheeks grew pink. Dan slightly gushed.

"Well," she said, "I was pretty smashed, wasn't I? I don't know. I think that's when I knew I had feelings for Nate…you know Blair's boyfriend?"

Dan was taken a back, "Blair's boyfriend? Nate? I didn't know they were dating."

"Oh my god, you didn't? Everyone knows that! Ever since the 9th grade almost. I mean, I know it's bad. And I know I shouldn't, because I love Blair and I want her to be happy—

Dan cut Serena off, "And is this why Blair is upset with you and putting up videos accusing you of being pregnant?"

Serena sighed, "Well when I left for boarding school I left a lot of people behind. I'm sure she's upset with me for that. And Blair likes to get revenge…same with Chuck. Those two are so similar it's scary. And I know it's complicated, but I'm trying to move on. I can't with be Nate even though I think I love him…" Serena trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes.

Dan sat there in the taxi dumbfounded, "Love?"

"Yeah, I think so. And I can't face him alone. So I don't want you to feel used, but I'm kind of bringing you so I don't have to face him alone. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. You can leave right now if you want."

Dan sat there again, silent, then he spoke, "Does Nate love you?"

"He says he does.."

Dan shook his head, "So, who loves Blair?"

Serena looked at Dan tears falling from her eyes, "I feel so guilty."

Dan immediately felt his heart strings being pulled. He let Serena place her head on his shoulder and felt like as if she was Jenny. Crying about another boy, where the situation got way to confusing and complicated and there was nothing else to do but cry. Dan knew Serena truly loved Nate, and right then, right there as Serena Van der Woodsen cried her perfect tears into his new black cardigan he knew that Serena will now and forever be like his sister, Jenny, to him. Serena picked her head back up, "I'm so sorry. I know this is really heavy for us just starting to hang out."

Dan looked down at her, "It's fine. Friends?"

Serena nodded, "Friends."

As the taxi pulled in closer to the hotel Dan couldn't help but think of Blair. Who loved her? Who cared for her? He looked at it from her point of view: her best friend was in love with her boyfriend, her boyfriend was in love with her, and she couldn't be feeling very loved at this point. He wanted to know more about her.

As the boy from the Brooklyn and the perfect rebellious princess stepped out of the taxi together Dan thought that whole day was going to be a challenge…but a challenge he was willing to take on.


End file.
